Letters of Memories
by Cassidy and Layla
Summary: After a horrible accident in a mission, Cameron Morgan only has two weeks to live. During this time, she decides to write letters to her friends. She puts every finished letter in a box. When her friends find the box, they are determined to read every letter as Cammie's last wish.
1. Chapter 1

Cammie looked out the window. She only had two weeks left, and then she'd be gone. The sky was turning grey and storm clouds were appearing. In the parking lot, she saw a red car that made her smile; her friends were coming to see her like every day that she had been in the hospital. Ever since the accident. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, before being shaken.

"Cam," a soft voice called. It had a slight southern accent, which meant that it belonged to Liz. Her blue eyes opened to see a circle around the hospital bed.

Macey smiled. "Good, you're awake," she said. The room was silent.

"So, what's going on?" Cammie asked.

Bex smiled at Grant. "Grant asked me out," she squealed.

Cammie smiled. "It's about time! I'm so happy for you." Bex bent down for a hug, careful not to squish Cammie.

The room then got silent again. Cammie got tears in her eyes; this might be the last time she would see her friends all together. The girls started noticing the streaks of water on her cheeks.

"Cam, don't cry," Liz said, pools of water in her eyes as well. Jonas walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. Macey and Bex were also starting to cry. It was unusual for them to cry because Macey didn't want to ruin her makeup. At this point, all of the girls' boyfriends were next to them, comforting them through their tears.

Grant felt alien to this part of Bex. She almost never cried because she was so strong. He didn't understand why until it hit him; her best friend since 6th grade, was dying. He always thought that they had more time, that Cammie would get better and live through it. It got pushed to the back of his mind, until the situation was actually in front of his face. Cammie Morgan was dying, and it was because of some stupid mission.

Jonas took out some tissues and slowly patted away some tears from Liz's beautiful face. He knew that Liz was sad, but he thought that the room would be more lively, seeing that it was probably the last time that they were all together.

It seemed like Cammie was a mind reader, because at this time, she decided to interrupt the silent tears streaming down everyone's face. With one last sniff, she put a smile on her face. "Guys, let's just be happy. I don't want to spend my last week looking like a mess. Also, where's Zach?" she asked.

Grant shrugged. "I don't know. None of us had seen him since... you know." Cammie nodded. She had only seen Zach once, and it was when she visited Gallagher again.

"Yeah, he seems to be taking it really hard," Liz added.

"Oh well. Cam, I don't care if Goode comes or not, we are going to the movies!" Macey helped her up and gave her some Macey approved clothing. Everyone left the room while she got out of the hospital gown, and put on her new clothes.

She came out of the room and notified the nurse. Macey walked over and practically pushed her into the car. "The movies!" she sang.

At the theatre, they ended up watching "Skyfall", the only movie that all of them wanted to see. "Look at him! His technique is so sloppy!" Grant roared.

Bex roughly put a hand on his shoulder. "It's a movie Grant. Get over it! We're in a civilian theatre!" she quietly screamed in his ear. The rest of the movie consisted of Grant making comments about the movie, and Bex punching him every time he did.

At the end of the movie, Grant was ranting about how the spy never used a cover. "I mean, everybody knew his name!" Grant cried. At this time, everyone was covering their ears, trying to block out Grant's annoying voice. When they drove back to the hospital, Cammie was smiling. It was just like old times.

They dropped Cammie off, promising to visit again tomorrow. She nodded, believing what they said, even though they were spies; spies don't keep all of their promises. She checked in with the nurse, and changed back into the hideous hospital gown. Macey's gorgeous clothes were laid on the chair as a reminder of the great day she had.

The memories she had of her friends were tremendously happy, but one topic kept coming into her mind: Zach Goode. She hadn't seen him since she got injured, but his face burned brightly in her mind. The emerald eyes she had fallen in love with, the chiseled features, the dark hair. She wondered why he didn't want to see her. Was it because he was scared? While her brain tried to sort things out, Cammie slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**A.N:**** Hey, it's just Cassidy here. I know that it is a bit sad, but it'll get better. So, should I continue?**

**-Cassidy**


	2. Chapter 2

This morning was brighter than the one before it, but it wasn't in Cammie's mind. She kept on waiting for a dream, but it never came. She wanted to dream of Zach and feel his warm breath on her ear, his comforting arms around her again, but that never happened.

She might have just been hallucinating, but she could have sworn she saw Zach outside, sitting within the concealment of the trees. She rubbed her eyes. Too many painkillers.

The whole morning, she kept her eyes glued to the window, hoping to see Zach or her friends again. She later found that it was a waste of time, and she didn't have time to waste. 13 more days, no more passing time filling in crosswords. Since she was so bored, she decided to write letters to her friends. The nurse stopped by, and Cammie asked for a box, paper, and a pen. She wouldn't be using evapopaper since there was nothing to hide. She tapped the pen on the tray that she was using as a table, deciding who she was going to write to first. Zach was an obvious first choice, but did he still love her? She decided to write one to him anyway. Her hand was cramping up in the first ten minutes, but she didn't care. The letter contained all of her thoughts and emotions. She was so concentrated that she barely heard the footsteps and arguing coming from the hall. Quickly, she shoved her materials into the red metal box and slid in the drawer next to her. It was just in time too, because her friends were coming in.

"Cam, tell Grant he's being an idiot," Bex barked.

"What did he do this time?" Cammie sighed.

"_He_ just insulted my P&E skills," Bex spat, narrowing her eyes.

Grant looked at her. "Didn't you see my glorious maneuver that everyone was swooning about?" he asked.

Bex started to open her mouth, but Cammie shushed her. "Guys, you're giving me headaches. But I think that Bex is much better than you." Cammie smirked.

Grant smiled. "Oh Camster, you just made the wrong move. If we weren't at a hospital, you would be so dead right now." No one said anything about Grant's poor choice of words.

"So... what do you guys want to do?" Liz asked.

Cammie suddenly got an excited look in her eyes. "Guys, do you remember number three on my list?" she asked.

Macey nodded. "Yeah? Go to Millie's and eat a whole monster sundae?"

Cammie smiled. "Let's go to Millie's. I need to finish one."

Bex shrugged and handed Cammie some comfortable clothes.

"Cam? Are you sure that you want to eat it all?" Bex asked a spoon in hand.

"Yep, and all of you are going to help me."

Macey shook her head. "I'm out. Even though I'm not on an 800 calorie diet, there is no way I am going to eat that."

"Bring it on!" Grant dug his spoon into the mound of ice cream and basically started shoveling it into his mouth. Everyone joined in, and within half an hour, the hill was reduced to a small puddle.

"Uh, I never ate so much in my life," Jonas groaned.

"Same here," Bex said.

"Grant, help me up," Cammie said, her hands outstretched. Grant heaved himself off of his chair, and to Cammie. Cammie got up, and looked around. In the corner, there was an elderly man wearing a hat, but she thought that there was something wrong; the man's face wasn't so wrinkled, his shoulders were too broad, and his teeth were too pearly white. Every few seconds, he would covertly glance in their direction. His glances were so small that if she wasn't a spy, she would have never seen. Instead of approaching him, she decided to ignore him and head out with her friends.

Cammie ate her hospital mush while finishing her letter. She signed it at the end, and tucked it in the box. Her eyes wandered to the window, where the sky was dark. A silhouette was shadowed along the tree. It kept on getting closer and closer, until the window swung open, the moon's light poured into the drab room. A first, she thought it was Zach, but three more shadows followed.  
"Hey Cam," Macey greeted.

Bex waved some pillows in Cammie's face. "Sleepover!" she screamed.

Cammie shushed her. "Guys! Does the nurse know that you guys are in here?" she asked.

Liz giggled. "No. There's a reason why we snuck in."

Cammie smiled. "Lizzie? Breaking the rules? Is this a dream?" she teased.

Macey flipped open her phone and started rapidly texting. "I'm texting the guys to come over. It's a party!"

**A.N:**** Sorry it's really short. I hope you liked it! Review!**

**-Cassidy**


	3. AN

**Hey guys. It's Cassidy. Sorry if you thought that this was a chapter, but it's only an authors note. I think that I'm going to take a break on this story. I've been having a bit of writers block, and I don't know what to do for the coming chapters. This is why I'm going to put this story on a hiatus, but the hiatus probably isn't going to be for very long; it's just until I have some more ideas. So if you have some ideas, just leave it in a review, or PM me. Sorry guys, I'm really sorry. **

**-Cassidy**


	4. Chapter 3

"Shut up! I think the nurse is coming!" Cammie shouted. Footsteps soon disappeared.

They were playing Truth or Dare. Everyone had come, except for Zach. It was Macey's turn.

"Grant. Truth of dare?" She asked.

Grant pretended to think. "Hmm. Such a hard choice. Dare."

Macey smiled evilly. "I dare you to put whipped cream on Bex's tongue, and lick it all off."

He shrugged. "Sure. Pass the whipped cream."

Liz handed him the whipped cream from the bag in which they smuggled in. Grant shook up the can and squirted it on Bed's tongue. Without hesitation, he licked it all off. When he was done, everyone had a disgusted look on their face.

Grant looked around. "Jonas. Truth or dare," he asked, even though everyone already knew the answer.

"Truth," Jonas said.

"Who is your crush?" Grant said, acting like a 12 year old girl.

"Dare! I chose dare!" Jonas pleaded.

Grant shook his head. "Too late. Now answer the question."

Jonas paused for a few seconds before answering. "Liz," he replied, while blushing.

"Aww," the girl said. Liz turned bright red.

"Really?" She squeaked.

Jonas nodded. They made eye contact.

"Okay! Moving on! Jonas, choose," Grant interrupted, mainly because he hated these moments.

"Um. Cammie. Truth or dare?" Jonas asked nervously.

"Dare," Cammie replied.

"Um. I dare you to... sneak into the kitchen and grab some crackers for all of us." Jonas said, unsure that it was what he was supposed to say.

Macey threw up her arms. "Really Jonas? Out of all the dares you could have chosen, you chose crackers. Just wow."

"Hey! That is called trying to get Grant off my back because he's hungry. Also, I think that we should go easy on her. You know, because of the whole... thing...," Jonas motioned to Cammie in her hospital gown."

"Good point. Fine," Bex gestured to the door and 'shooed' her away.

Quietly, Cammie crept in the shadows of the seemed so quiet, but maybe it was just her. The kitchen was coming up on the left. Swiftly, she disappeared.

At night, the kitchen was spooky. No welcoming cafeteria ladies serving you mushy food. It was just her and the shadows. Carefully, she walked to the condiments counter. Her hand reached out and grabbed a handful of those saltines that came in those wrapper. Cammie cringed when she heard the wrappers crinkle; a disturbance in the silence.

Cammie returned to the room, breathless. "I got your crackers Grant."

Grant's eyes lit up. "Ooh! Crackers!" He jumped up and lunged for the little soup additions. "Nummy nummy."

Jonas face palmed."Never say that ever again. Your turn Cams."

"Macey. Truth or dare?" Cammie asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to put on a hospital gown and stay in it for the whole day, including tomorrow," Cammie dared, smiling evilly.

"Cammie! When did you become so... EVIL? Wearing a hospital gown in public is beyond disgusting," Macey announced.

"Hey. It's a dare. You gotta do what you gotta do," Cammie shrugged.

"Fine. I'll get some from the nurse cart outside since we're out," Macey huffed. She opened the door and walked out. A few minutes later, she ran back in, wide eyed.

"Cammie. You won't believe this," Macey half-yelled.

"What? Did you see a ghost?" Grant chuckled at his own joke.

Macey rolled her eyes. "No! Zach is outside sitting near the fountain!"

She grabbed Cammie's hand and led her to the window that looked over the town center. "Look!" Macey commanded.

Sure enough, Zachary Goode was sitting outside in the dark. "Hold on guys. I need to go outside.

With much protest from her friends, Cammie slipped through the door and went down the stairwell. It was time to face Zach, not matter how hard that would be.

**A.N: Hey guys! I know that I haven't been on for a while, but I've been having a bit of writer's block for this story. The goode part is that I've FINALLY finished my other story, ****_A New Life Again_****, and I got inspiration for this story again! (If you haven't read ****_A New Life Again_****, please go read it!) Sorry that this update it so short, but it's a filler. A bunch of you guys have been asking where Zach has been, and this is your answer!**

**I might have a little trouble with some parts, so it would move a lot smoother if you guys gave me ideas for this story. So just PM me or leave it in a review. PLEASE!**

**I won't abandon this story!**

**Check out my one-shot, ****_Not as Goode as He Says. _****It only has eight reviews, which kind of makes me sad :(**

**I know that I might get a lot of angry reviews, or not get any at all, but please, if you can, help me out and review or give me an idea.**

**If any of you guys have been reading ****_A New Life Again_****, I just want to say that I'll be making a sequel soon called ****_Distance Doesn't Work_****, but still check ****_A New Life Again_**** because I might post updates there!**

**Thanks guys! Have a great weekend! :D REVIEW!**

**-Cassidy and Layla**


	5. Chapter 4

Cammie went from pillar to pillar, hiding from the all mysterious Zach. But as we all know, you can't really hide from a spy while you're in a hospital gown.

Zach's head immediately twitched to the side. Cammie gasped when she saw the two inch scar going across his cheek.

Cammie hopped behind another pillar. She knew that she would have to face Zach, but she hoped that she wouldn't blow up at him. Being courageous, she came out of the darkness, and approached Zach. She gingerly sat down next to him.

"Zach? What are you doing here?" She whispered. No response.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?" She tried again. Still, no response.

"I wanted to see you Zach. Didn't you want to see me? Why didn't you come to see me?" Silence.

Cammie couldn't take it anymore. She needed to ask the question. "Why are you avoiding me?" She blurted. "I don't know what I did to make you not want to be around me. We were partners in the mission Zach! Do you hate me? Because I can't live with you hating me. Will you just tell me what I did wrong? What I did to make you treat me like this? Zach, there's not much time left," Cammie's words had slowed to a stop. There was more silence.

"This is just too hard. I can't live like this anymore. Goodbye Zach." Cammie turned to leave. She was startled when a warm hand grabbed her cold one.

"I don't hate you," Zach said.

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

Zach sighed. "Cammie. You don't understand."

He had just triggered the bomb. "No Zach. I will understand. I'm tired of you keeping secrets from me. I'm not some innocent girl who can't handle something. If you don't want to tell me, fine. But I don't think I can be in a relationship without trust." She yelled. There was a pause. "I'm dying Zach," she whispered.

After some thought, he finally responded. "I'm avoiding you because every time I see you, it reminds me that you're dying. You don't know what I'm feeling right now. I feel angry and outraged at myself. I see you and I know that it was all my fault. I was your partner, and I should've protected you. If anyone should've died, it should've been me. After all, you're all I have to live for. I can't deal with the fact that you're dying. You are just a constant reminder that a girl I love is going to die, and it was all my fault. I can't afford to think that way. I'm a spy," Zach breathed.

"You didn't have to avoid me," Cammie said softly.

"It was too hard to see you in pain."

"But I'm not in pain. I'm perfectly fine."

Zach shrugged. "Then I guess it was for me. I couldn't see you because it brought me pain."

"it's so good to have you back Zach."

Zach looked her hard in the eyes.

"I'm not coming back Cammie," Zach solemnly told her.

"Well then why did you come now/" Cammie asked. Tears were now blurring her vision.

"We both needed closure."

"Don't leave Zach," Cammie pleaded.

"Good bye Gallagher Girl," Zach sadly said, and for a second, Cammie saw sadness flash through his eyes. Zach turned around and walked away from the fountain. When Cammie looked up again, he was gone.

A tear slid out of Cammie's eye. Maybe Zach didn't love her like she thought.

**A.N: So. Sad. I hope you guys liked this update! We just saw a new side of Zach... which is super hot!**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I got 8 reviews! **

**Could you guys visit my other story, ****_A New Life Again_**** and my one shot ****_Not as Goode as He Says. Please? A New Life Again _****is completed! And for those of you that read it, the sequel is coming soon, and will be called ****_Distance Doesn't Work_****. I'm working on it right now! XD Keep an eye out for it :)**

**rreading: The letters are coming soon. Don't worry ;) I don't want to spoil the letters, so I'm gonna show them when the people actually read them!**

**Nerdkay97: Thank you so much for the advice! Does this follow it? It really helped! :)**

**And if you guys have any constructive criticism for me, please leave it in a review. No flames please.**

**REVIEW! If I get 15 reviews by tomorrow, I'll update really soon (Like tomorrow!)!**

**Thanks guys! If you're ever bored, just PM me, because I get bored too :)**

**-Cassidy and Layla**


	6. Chapter 5

"Cammie?" Macey touched her shoulder.

Cammie jolted awake. "Oh. It's you. Hey Mace," she greeted.

"What's up?"

"Nothing really. Blood tests, heart monitor, that kind of stuff. How about you?"

"Well Bex is mad and is taking her anger out on Grant at the P&E barn, Liz and Jonas are helping some teachers develop some weird thing, and I don't know what I'm doing."

"That's good. How are finals?"

Macey shrugged and sat down next to her. "They're finals I guess. Liz was hyperventilating about them, and she nearly passed out. We were all studying like crazy because they're so close, but its alright," she traced her hand over the indents in the chairs.

"Cam?" Macey waved her hand in front of her friend's eyes.

"Oh, well that sounds tiring," Cammie replied, sounding a bit dazed.

"Cammie. What's up with you? You sound... distracted," Macey laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It's nothing Mace. Maybe because I'm here, and I don't want to be?" Cammie got up and sat on the window sill.

"What happened that night?" Macey whispered.

"Nothing. Nothing happened Mace," Cammie flatly responded, avoiding eye contact.

"Cam."

"Drop it," she said, her voice at a dangerous low.

Macey put her hands on her hips. "I will not 'drop it'. You obviously aren't okay, and I need to know."

There was a silence. "He's not coming back." Cammie said, still facing the window.

"Oh." And the conversation was left at there.

"What's wrong with Cammie?" Liz looked at Macey with innocent eyes.

"Nothing Liz. She just needs some space for everything to uh... cool down."

"I'm not that naïve little girl anymore. You can tell me." Liz stepped closer.

"I know Liz, but I just think we should leave her alone."

"What did she say?"

Macey sighed and raked her fingers through the ends of her perfect model hair. "She said that... Zach wasn't coming back."

Liz gasped. "But why?"

"I really don't know. Lets just go back to Gallagher so Bex doesn't freak out."

Wetness appeared on Cammie's face. She tried to hold it in, but the feelings were overwhelming. Her heart first only felt a throb, but then it started to get stronger. More intense. Right now, she felt like she was going to explode from misery. An uncomfortable feeling washed over her body.

Sobs wracked her body. She shook when the tears couldn't be held back.

So she just... let it out.

Cammie's head swirled and pounded. Headaches really sucked. The only way she could feel better was to write letters.

She wondered if anyone had ever died from a broken heart. She scribbled all of her thoughts into her letters.

"Why is Bex laying down?" Grant asked.

"It's her way of dealing. You wouldn't understand," Macey replied. They were back at Gallagher.

"What do you mean, 'you wouldn't understand'?" He asked, putting quotations around his words.

"Grant," Macey smiled sadly, "You will never understand."

"Understand what?"

"Her best friend is depressed and dying. We might not be there for her... last moments. Did you ever think about it? It's like if Zach or Jonas was gone. Wouldn't a part of you just... crumble?"

"The thing is that it already happened," Grant whispered. "Zach is long gone. He's living in his mind now Mace. He's already gone."

Bex got up and hugged Grant. Their tears mixed as they kissed. Their intensity was as if it was life or death.

Macey pulled herself off of the floor and walk out of the room. It was time for her to find a way to cope.

Bex's lips moved in sync with Grant's. It was like this was a way to see into each other's soul. It was a way to cope. She was kissing her troubles away. and maybe just for a moment, she could feel her troubles melt away and forget the world. Maybe for this moment, she could really just let go.

Macey stumbled around blindly in the dark halls. She wondered if this was how Cammie had felt when she lost Zach. Curfew didn't matter anymore; she needed time to herself. Time to think.

How would life be after Cammie was gone. Since she was little, she was never good with death. The day when her hamster died, she cried the whole day, locked up in her room, like any other seven year old would do.

She tried to cut off all close relationships she had with people. Macey figured that it wouldn't hurt if she never really knew them. It wasn't hard to cut ties with the Senator and his wife. They were already so busy, she got lost in the work. Work and family just got blurred into one. She was just a bump in his road.

But Gallagher really changed her. She couldn't help but care for these people. They were the first ones in years to uncover the real Macey McHenry. She knew that she had been a real bitch at first, but her heart opened up, and she learned to forget the past. She knew it would come back to hurt her, but she didn't care; her friends made her feel at ease, and she had never felt this way before. But here they were, she was hurt once again because one of the people she loved the most was hurt, and near death's door. She tried to mask the hurt, but the tears came flowing. She punched the door and ran to the P&E barn, tears running down her cheeks, moonlight reflecting off the little droplets. Her breathing came out in little gasps.

Her mind was cleared once she began punching the bags. It gave her a way to vent her anger. Once she got tired, she sat down in the shadows and curled up into a ball.

Why did it have to be Cammie? Macey asked. Cammie didn't deserve this. She didn't do anything wrong. She had so much potential. Life wasn't fair.

Because being a spy wasn't fair. There was still a glimmer of hope in Macey. Maybe Cammie could pull through.

Liz stood there cleaning Dr. Fibbs' beakers. She placed the sparkling beaker by the rest, the glass clinking and creating an almost melodic sound.

Her memory took her to when she first met Cammie.

"Hello," a girl said. Young Liz spun around, but her feet got caught and she fell.

The girl helped her up. "Oopsie Daisy," Liz blushed.

"I'm Cameron, but you can call me Cammie," the girl introduced.

"I'm Elizabeth, but my friends call me Liz."

"Well Liz, since we're going to be in this school for the next seven years, let's be friends."

Young Liz had looked down, not daring to meet this girl's eyes. "Okay. We're friends now Cammie." Liz smiled.

Present day Liz shook her head at the memory. If only this was like before, she wouldn't have to say goodbye. She could just say Hello.

**A.N: Hey guys! I just watched a couple episodes of Glee, and it was amazing! So.. what are you doing?**

**I typed this, but I had no motivation a the beginning, but I do now! :) Sorry for the long wait.**

**Could you guys check out my other stories, and my Hunger Games one-shot, ****_A Flame is Diminished_****. My friends told me that it was quite goode, but no one reviewed :(**

**Does anyone want to write a story with me? I asked that and two people PM'd me. So if you want to write a story, just PM me and tell me on a scale form 1-10, how goode you think your writing is. You don't need to have any stories to 'apply'. I'll choose someone later. So PM me if you're interested.**

**Be warned, the next chapter has some serious waterworks. Be prepared!**

**QOTD: What's you favorite color? (Wow, that was a lame question...)**

**REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE MY MOTIVATION! MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATES**

**-Cassidy and Layla**


	7. Chapter 6

"80% and fading," the doctor reported.

Headmistress Morgan shook her head and walked into the room. The door slammed and everything was quiet. Bex looked brave for the others, but on the inside, she was just as broken as the rest of them.

When Cammie's friends were permitted in the room, the masked their emotions to be brave for Cammie.

Cammie was hooked up to a bunch of monitors. Liz nearly gasped from shock. The fact that her friends needed these machines was just... horrible.

"Liz. Bex. Macey. Jonas. Grant. I just want you guys to know that I love you guys so much, and nothing will ever change that," Cammie gave a weak smile. She breathed in deeply, as breathing was becoming a bit difficult.

"Cam. You will always hold a special place in my heart. You are my oldest and best friend. Don't go," Bex said with tears in her eyes. Not crying was a lot harder than she thought it would be.

"Don't leave us Cammie," Macey whispered.

"You were like a sister to me," Grant bravely said, tears also pooling in his eyes.

"You're a great spy. You were always really nice and funny. You are a good person," Jonas nodded his head sorrowfully.

"I don't know where I would be without you Cam. You are a part of me, and I can't let you go. Stay. Please," Liz begged, tears gleaming on her face. She got on her knees and sobbed. Jonas picked her up, and she sobbed into his shirt.

"I will never leave you Lizzy. I will always be right here." Cammie put her hand over her heart.

"We will always love you Cam."

The doctor interrupted again. "63% and fading," he reminded. "And also, a young man is waiting for her, so please empty the room. You can see her after him." They were taken out of the room.

A teenage boy thanked the doctor as he walked in.

"We can learn to forgive and forget right?" He embarrassedly asked.

Cammie gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, we can."

The room was awkwardly silent. "I'm just glad that you came, even if it was just for a little while."

Zach ruffled his own hair. "When I walked away, I realized the mistake I made." He took a step towards her. "You were the snap back into reality I needed." He took another step. "Because I needed you Cam." He walked right up to her. "And right now, I need you more than ever." He touched her chin and kissed her.

"I need you too Zach," Cammie said, breathlessly after they came out of their world for air. "Because I love you."

Zach gave her a big smile. "And I love you. You are my first and last love."

Cammie shook her head and chuckled. "No Zach. I will not be your last love. You have to promise me that you'll move on. Just forget me. Find a nice girl, and love her just like you loved me."

"I can't though Cam. Because we were meant to be together."

"You'll get through it. Loving isn't hard. Being spies just makes it hard. And your next love won't be in danger."

Zach chuckled. "Well Gallagher Girl, that'll be something to remember for the rest of my life."

They spent the rest of the time together talking about moments before, and funny memories.

The nurse opened the door and cleared her throat, trying to interupt in the easiest way possible. "Um, your friends are waiting outside, and they are waiting outside. I'm going to let them in."

Cammie nodded and her friends flooded in, making the room even smaller than before.

Somehow, everyone seemed surprised that Zach was here.

"What are you doing here Goode?" Bex growled.

"We all get second chances Baxter," Zach calmly told her. "And I'm here to see my Gallagher Girl." He touched her pale cheek.

Bex's eyes got misty. "What you said, Goode, isn't true. Because obviously, Cammie doesn't get a second chance. And it's not fair. So no. Not everyone gets second chances. Not everyone," she whispered the last part.

"Bex," Liz went over to Bex and tried to hug her, but Bex rejected her and just wiped her eyes.

"It's okay Lizzy. Just... I need a moment," she sat down in the corner chair.

Everyone looked at Bex. She was the strongest person in the room, but right now, she was broken down and torn apart. Maybe she felt just like Zach was on the inside: heart shattered by the near future.

The doctor came in with a clipboard. "31% and fading. I'm sorry, but she'll soon be in a comatose state."

Cammie breathed in, as she was feeling a bit tired. Listen guys. You'll be alright, because life goes on. And as sad as it is, we all know the fate. Because we're only human, and we always die at one point, and I guess this is where my train stops. But you guys have your lives spread before you. Embrace it, because one day, you won't be as lucky. You'll be fine."

She took another deep breath. Her head was hurting, and her vision was fading. She could feel blackness creeping up on her. The doctor came in again to monitor her in her final moments.

"I just wanted to say thank you for all the times you guys have been there for me. My life is now complete. Tell my mother that I... Love her... And that I'm... Sorry." She was now struggling with breathing. "Tell everyone that I love them. I love you guys, and I'll always be with you." And with that, Cammie's eyelids started to droop.

"No! Cam! Stay with us!" Grant yelled. The heart monitor beeped like crazy.

"You're going to be fine. Just don't go!" Macey screamed. Then the beeping slowed.

"Goodbye Gallagher Girl," Zach whispered. He looked at her. "I will always love you."

Cammie was now engulfed in blackness. The peaceful silence washed over her as she drifted to dreamland forever.

Then beeping stopped and turned into one long sound.

Sobs wracked everyone's body, even the boys, who were trying to not cry and instead comfort the girls. But that was hard to hold in.

Because at 3:27 PM on May 30th, Cameron Ann Morgan was pronounced dead. And the world watched in sorrow.

Never again will she laugh. Never again will she cry. Never again will she smile. Never again will she speak. She was gone. She was free.

**A.N****: Sorry if the format/grammar is crappy, but I'm on my iPod, so yeah. I swear, I nearly burst into tears while I was writing this, but my parents would've thought I was going insane :'( But next chapter is the funeral, and then we can finally get on with the letters!**

**So this chapter was inspired by the story****_ Today is the Day_**** by ****But We Lost Ourselves.**** I recommend it because its amazing :D**

**Okay, so I have recently developed a small obsession for Coldplay, because I love their songs! XD**

**Check out my other Gallagher Girls story, ****_Distance Doesn't Work_****, and my Hunger Games one-shot, ****_A Flame is Diminished_****. **

**__IMPORTANT:__**

**I REALLY LIKE WRITING ONE SHOTS! So I have a poll on my profile that asks what type of one-shot I should write. You should vote on it. Yeah. And if you have any other suggestions, leave it in a review or PM me. :)**

**I might write a joint story with someone, so if you want to write one, just PM me and rate your writing on a scale of 1-10, 10 being the highest. **

**Ugh. I get bored really easily, so if you ever want to talk, feel free to PM me. It's the summer, so I have time. **

**REVIEW! Reviews are my fuel, and i need fuel to write :) And reviews make me happy, and I've been feeling a bit down lately. Thanks guys! Bye. **

**Angel5899****: I think your review could've been the death of me. I was laughing so hard. Thanks!**

**-Cassidy and Layla**


	8. Chapter 7

Everywhere you looked, it was black. But you aren't dead, you're just at a funeral. Flowers everywhere, with a trashcan full of used tissues. Because death is something to cry about.  
The group huddled together, trying stay together. They stayed together because of support, but on the inside, they knew that they were protecting each other so they never have to go through this again. Words droned through their heads, until it was finally time to speak. One by one, people went up, starting with Cameron's mother.  
She took out a tissue and then spoke. "As many of you know, Cameron was my daughter," she began, her voice quivering. "She was always kind to everyone. And I remembered when she would disappear into a passageway." Rachel laughed. "I always believed in her, and she was a great person. I-I think-," Headmistress Morgan stopped a moment and took a deep breath. That's when the tears came spilling out. "I can't do this." Ms. Morgan walked back.  
Macey stepped up to the stand. "Just to start off, but Cammie was one of my best friends. I don't know where I would be without her.  
I used to be this spoiled little brat who pushed everyone away. When I came to Gallagher, my friends made me feel at home, and I needed that. Cammie was just this amazing girl, even if she didn't think so. Her spy skills were the best, and I don't think anyone could replace her. She set me straight, and now I realize that. When Cammie, um, left, I was worried to death about her. And when she came back, I thought everything would be alright. But I'm new to the whole spy thing, so I didn't know that this would happen." She teared up. "And now that she's gone, I think that I've lost direction. Nothing will be the same. I'm going to make my life a tribute to Cammie, and try to keep her alive in my heart, because its what she deserved." Macey walked off, slapping on a brave face.  
Next up was Bex. "I've known Cammie for such a long time that I never could've imagined life without her. Who knew that this would've happened. During life, we all think that we're invincible, and that we'll never get hurt. But that's not the case. We lost a great spy, and nothing will patch up the hole in my heart. Cammie was just a girl who was beautiful and funny and smart. I wish that the world could've seen. Cammie deserves everything, and I would give anything to have her back. We miss you Cam." Bex said wistfully.  
Liz began her speech. "I remember something she told me that day. She told me that she'll always be with me in my heart." Liz put her hand over heart. "Sometime when I miss her, I can almost feel her presence. Before Cammie left this world, I used to not have a care in the world, thinking that my friends were safe. But now in the night, I wake up and just stare at Cammie's empty bed, wishing that she was there, sleeping like she should be. Cammie should've lived. She had so much to live for. And I can never forgive myself for letting her go hunt down the COC without backup. Even if I'm not a field agent, I would've gone for her. Cam was a great person, and I loved her like the sister she was to me. Come back." Liz whispered the last part.  
A bunch of other people said their words to Cam, when finally, the last speaker came up.  
"Cammie was a great spy, and she was a wonderful person. My life will never be the same without her." Those were the only words Zachary Goode spoke before going to sit down.

Everyone was in tears when Cameron Ann Morgan was lowered in the casket.  
The only thing that kept reminding people that this was reality was Cammie's headstone. The headstone read: "Cameron Ann Morgan. The smartest and most beautiful girl in the whole world. Notice things."  
She was buried six feet underground with carnations on her grave. Here was the final resting place of the Chameleon, for there was no way to hide from death.

Zach threw his blazer on the floor in rage. It didn't have to be Cammie, he thought. It should've been you. Zach absent-mindedly touched the scar that ran from his face down to the middle of his back. He got away with nothing but a scratch.  
His part at the funeral was so short. Not very revealing at all; just the way he liked it. Because some moments with Cammie, he just wanted to keep it to himself. They were moment that he had to treasure forever. His Gallagher Girl would live on. Her voice still ruining clearly, but eventually fade. She would be pushed to the back of his mind.  
He remembered the promise that he made, and had ever intention on keeping it. Now, there was no body to see the tears.

The girls huddled on the beds and under the covers. The vacant bed a reminder of the loss. The maintenance guys were coming to get it soon, but it smelled the Cammie. Her clothes hanging in the closet, like she would come back anytime now. As if she wasn't gone.  
Cammie's books still laying on her desk, pen next to a notebook. There was a knock on the door.  
"Girls? They found this at the hospital. You might want to see it." The Headmistress came in with red eyes and a runny nose. She was holding a red metal box. Slowly, they got up and headed to her office, tissues in hand. Everyone, including Zach, sat down and prepared for Cammie Morgan's last gift.  
**A.N****: A lot of people were wondering if the story was over when Cammie died. NO WAY! We haven't even gotten to the letters yet! It won't be over until a couple of weeks. XD  
Updating on an iPod again, so sorry for the horrible spelling/grammar/xformatting. :(  
Ugh. School is starting soon. This makes Cassidy sad. (Yes, Cassidy is talking in the third person). Cassidy is dreading school. HELP ME! :'(  
I kind of have a bit of writers block for my other story, ****_Distance Doesn't Work_****, so if you have an idea, leave it in a review or PM me.  
Oh yeah, ****_I have a poll on my profile, so go on it and vote!_**** The more votes I get, the faster I can publish a one-shot of your choice!  
_IMPORTANT_  
I'm accepting one-shot requests because I get bored easily. So if you have a request for a one-shot, leave it in a review or a PM, and I'll get on it. If you do request one, try to be specific. Okay? Yes. :D  
PM ME! (Sorry I'm using all caps). As I said, I get bored easily, so PM me if you wanna talk, or you're just bored. Seriously though. I need someone to PM me. Or else I'll just start naming random usernames next time and hope that you PM me :)  
REVIEW GUYS! REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATES! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! I BET THAT IF WE ALL STARTED CRYING, WE'D LOOK LIKE NUTTERS! I'll be choosing the joint story person soon! Stay tuned ;)  
****Nerdykay97****- I've never really watched or been to a situation like this so yeah... Thanks for the help though :)  
-Cassidy and Layla**


End file.
